Rika Andou
Rika Andou 'is the protagonist of the '3rd Chapter of the 1st Manga. A young girl known for being extremely picky. Bio Appearance Rika is a young girl with long hair, mostly worn loose with pigtails on each side of her head and split bangs. Her big and wide eyes have lashes on the corners. Her attire was casual and featured patterns like argyle or leopard print, along with dark colored accents and leggings. Personality Rika is an average but extremely picky girl who has craftily learned how to deal with it and claimed not to be able to help it if she couldn't eat certain things. She is sensitive and hates to be yelled at, and would prefer being complimented for doing good. History Rika attempts to ditch her lunch but after the teacher catches her, he forces her to eat the raisin bread she couldn't toss. But refusing to do so she offers it to an old doll that's sat in the room for ages. After finding the food half-eaten she grabs the doll, Mary, and brings her home when a classmate claims she eats. Not interested in the food her mother made she tests it out to see that it works, and once her meal is entirely gone she brings Mary to her bedroom. With this she began using her as a means of getting rid of the food she doesn't like, surprising everyone with her sudden change of heart. But over time she has noticed that lately Mary seems to be in better shape while she never feels hungry despite not eating. She didn't think much of it and one day, her mother expresses pride in her for doing so well lately, and Rika began to feel guilt for being so deceptive. She puts Mary back and began to eat everything for herself. Although she didn't like the food still, she felt good that everyone was so proud of her and she was making them happy- but despite this, she still isn't hungry, nor did she feel full. Then one day, she collapses during gym class when her body locks up on her. Rika can't understand, and she returns to class to find bite marks on her items and her desk disheveled. She initially assumes it was a prank until realizing Mary could have done it since nobody else was there, and after her friend points out something is wrong with her hand- she can only look on in horror before running home, realizing it suddenly looks like a dolls hand. To her alarm she finds Mary waiting for her and realizes that somehow, she is beginning to become a doll. She tries to plead with Mary to stop and offers feeding her again, but at this point she hears a steady heartbeat as her begins to grow faint, and she loses consciousness. Rika later awakens to spot her mother in the kitchen, and she tries to call out to her but after getting no response, she is horrified to discover that she has become a doll and is stuck on a shelf. She watches as Mary is now a living girl and sheds a tear as her mother addresses her as Rika. Quotes Trivia *She says in story that the one food item she would never turn down would be sweets. *Her known disliked foods are: **Most Meat **Milk **Eggplant **Carrot **Tomatoes **Cucumber **Green Peppers *She vaguely resembles Ayako: **They have similiar hairstyles. **They both wear black or dark colored leggings or bottoms at some point. **They're both younger Protagonists. **Both of them had their lives taken over by the thing they were caring for. Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 3 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists